Anyone Ever Tell You?
by ExLibris3
Summary: Spoiler for Grace period. "Anyone ever tell you you have a cute butt?" - Hollis Mann. Gibbs remebers one who told him that once, back in Paris. Jibbs, slightly Mibbs


_A/N: Smut. Takes place in Grace Period. I was thinking about when Hollis asked Gibbs if anyone ever told him he had a cute butt. And this idea sorta came into my mind... Jibbs, Mibbs. Gibbs POV_

**Anyone Ever Tell You?**

There was something Hollis had said to me today that had me stop to think. The thought is a welcome distraction, taking my mind off the events that had occurred during the day, the tragedy with Cassidy's team. Though it forces my mind to walk down a path I'm not sure I am comfortable walking.

I had been about to teach her how to play softball, because she had asked me to, and since I do enjoy her company, I though it would be a nice way to spend our weekend together. But it was when she asked me if anyone ever told me I have a cute butt that triggered a memory. The question kind of threw me off, and I missed the ball. I think she said something about ruining my concentration. I chose to ignore her comment on my butt, and went back to teaching her. But even I stood so close behind her; flashbacks from another time seemed to be set on repeat in my head.

I take a sip from the bourbon I had poured myself. I place the cup back on the workbench and dust off an old photograph I had managed to dig out from under the counter. I trail my fingertips over the woman in the photo; find myself smiling when I think back to the moments we shared. Though I took that photo of her when we were in London, my mind drifts off to a certain night in Paris. Or maybe it was morning.

_The hotel room was still in shadows, but the streaks of grey sunlight acknowledged that morning was arriving. A stray sunray __lay across his hair, illuminating the grey. The room was quiet, peaceful. Outside the window came the muffled sound of lazy morning traffic and the birds' cheerful singing in the dawn._

_He stirred suddenly, a small body wrapped around him from behind. Her arms slipped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He gasped as she pushed his butt into the juncture of her thighs. A girly giggle broke the silence. _

"_Jen…" he groaned, but that didn't stop her hands from skimming over his hips, grazing the contours of his ass._

_Her mouth kissed along his shoulder blades._

"_You have a really cute butt," she giggled, her hands roaming up his hard stomach. She squealed, ever so surprised by his speed. She suddenly found herself pinned to the mattress underneath his firm body. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed on either side on her head._

"_You think so?" he said, the blue eyes sparkling in the morning light._

"_I do," she breathed as he lowered his mouth to taste the skin in her neck. She writhed underneath him, tugging at her arms to get him to release her. He didn't. _

"_Jethro," she panted, wrapping her legs around his waist._

"_No Jen. This will be your punishment," he said and smirked against her soft skin._

"_For what?"_

"_For spending your time noting I have a sexy ass when you should have been working," he claimed, taking his mouth off her body and let his face hover above hers. _

"_First of all, I said your ass was cute, not sexy," she corrected._

"_You don't think my ass is sexy?" he pretended to sound offended._

"_I do. I just didn't like you drawing conclusions like that," she said, and he laughed._

_He got surprised by the strength she showed as she managed to flip them over. She was now straddling his hips, pinning his wrists to the mattress._

"_And just for the record, I'm pretty sure this is what we were doing, when we should have been working," she said, leaning down to kiss him deeply._

"_So, I'm the one who should get punished?" he smirked._

"_You're the one with the sexy butt," she panted as he rolled them over again._

"_You don't think you have a sexy ass?" he let his hand run over the contours of her butt._

"_You haven't said anything," she stared up into his eyes. He held her gaze for a second, and then he leaned down to whisper his thoughts into her ear, as though afraid the walls would have ears. She giggled. Wrestled with him for a moment before finally ending up on top of him. _

_Time stopped as they stared into each others eyes. Birds sang. Grey sunlight caressed her beautiful features. Traffic moved slowly. But the world outside the window was cut off, ignored by the two lovers. Nothing existed but them._

_She lowered herself onto him, closing her eyes and arching her back as he slowly entered her. Her nails scraped his chest lightly, fingers curling in the hair there. His hands were placed on her hips, wanting to urge her on. She bent down to capture his lips. Slipping his hands up to her back, he gently flipped them over, rolling around among the sheets with her until finally ending up with him on top._

_He moved with her in the pale morning light that stroked across her supple skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him down. His teeth grazed her skin, bit down lightly on her shoulder. Their breaths hitched, became heavier as they together drifted closer to the edge. _

_They both came in a flurry of emotions, as pleasure coursed through their veins. Her grip on his back tightened, from her mouth came a drawn-out gasp. He groaned as he slipped out of her, kissing her mouth eagerly, pushing her hair behind her ear while he did._

I look up as a feel a presence, finding Hollis stand at the top of the stair case. She is leaning against the rail and studies me carefully. I get a feeling she's been standing there for some time. Now when she sees I'm aware she's there, she begins to descend the stairs. I quickly put away the photo of Jen, thinking it might not be such a good idea that she sees it.

"What have you got there?" she asks, coming up behind me. I shrug.

"Just an old photo I found while looking for a sanding tool," I lie easily, too easily.

"Can I see it?" she sounds curious, her gaze rakes the counter, trying to locate it.

"No," I say, before she can protest I take her hands in mine, pulling her toward me, letting my lips graze hers.

"Want something to drink?" I ask, feeling I need some fresh air, as I'm still feeling dizzy from the flashback, ever so strong in my memory and I need to clear my head to get the image of a naked Jen out of my vision.

"Sure," she replies, and I immediately head toward the stairs.

"But…" I hear her call out, but I don't stop, disappear from her vision and when I'm sure I'm out of sight, I lean against the wall, closing my eyes, wanting to relive that morning in Paris again. Though I'm currently with Hollis, I cannot block out the memories.

When I come back down the basement, I find Hollis by the counter. She's holding an old photograph. A photo of Jen. Though it isn't the one I had been looking at. I'd almost forgotten how many photos of her I have stashed here somewhere. She turns the photo, I stare at the back, having forgotten what was written there.

_Jen, Paris 1999_

"_We'll always have Paris"_

Under the text, I had drawn a heart, and she had drawn one too. They hooked into each other, meant to bind us together, forever. I feel Hollis softly pull away from me. I'm not stopping her.

**The End**


End file.
